Zoe
Beautiful and confident, perhaps a little bit overly confident, Zoe was a young witch, praciticing or otherwise, that resided in San Francisco, California and lived in a spacious apartment that overlooked the city. She fell victim to a demonic attack in 1999 and was murdered in her apartment Quick Facts Name: Zoe Species: Witch Gender: Female Birthdate: 1970's Birthplace: San Francisco (presumably) Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: White 'Portrayed By": Jodie Hanson . Barbas' Attack Due to the convergence of negative energy on Friday the thirteenth, the Demon of Fear known as Barbas returned to earth where he sought to destroy thirteen witches before the stroke of midnight in hopes of escaping his eternal bonds, allowing him to wander the earth freely. Killing the witches by sensing, amplifying and using their greatest fear against them, Barbas escaped at the stroke of midnight signifying the beginning of the thirteenth. Barbas appeared and killed a young women at her magic shop before seeking out Zoe. : Learning of Barbas' possible arrival, Zoe sought to evolve to a place beyond mortal fears and when Barbas appeared at her apartment, she told him that she thought he would come for her and that there was nothing for him there. Telling Barbas that she evolved beyond nortal fears, releasing them and that her inner strength would destroy him, Barbas waved his hand across Zoe and discovered that she hadn't released one of her deepest fears - the fear of fire. : Barbas told Zoe, who became a little bit weary of the situation, that she hadn't released her fear of fire, she had only repressed it. He then waved him hands around the room, causing it to appear as it was set ablaze. Fearing for her life, believing that the illusion was real, Zoe screamed for help as her fear killed her, leaving her hair shocked white. The young witch fell victim to Barbas, becoming one of his thirteen victims. Prue Halliwell then walked in and found her dead body and reported it to the San Francisco Police Department and Andy Trudeau and Darryl Morris came to investigate the murder. Investigation of Her Death Darryl explained to Andy that a coroner's report showed that Zoe didn't die of smoke inhalation, her heart just gave up like the others. Andy explained that she was the fifth woman tied to the occult that had been found dead since midnight. A cop then revealed that the doorman kept a visitor log of all the visitors to the apartment and Darryl revealed that Prue Halliwell was the last person to visit Zoe before her death. : Darryl and Andy went to Halliwell Manor to question Prue about why she was at the woman's apartment, where they found Prue screaming in her shower, coming close to being Barbas' next victim. As Barbas made Prue believe she was drowning in the shower, she screamed and the two inspectors went up to the bathroom where they found Prue shaken by what just occured. They then questioned her as to why she was at Zoe's apartment but Prue just said that Zoe was a collector of occult items that she was interested in selling at Buckland Auction House. Darryl asked her if Zoe was dead or alive when she got to the apartment and when she told them dead, Andy told her he found it a bit coincidental that she escaped death at both Tanjella's] magic shop and now Zoe's apartment. But after Prue told her she would never think Andy was involved in a murder, he and Darryl left. Innocents Lost] Category: Charmed Universe Category: Witches Category: Killed by Evil Category: Season 1